mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Perimeter Mall
Perimeter Mall is an upscale shopping mall in Perimeter Center, Dunwoody, Georgia, a suburb of Atlanta, near the interchange of Interstate 285 (the Perimeter) and Georgia State Route 400. It is the second largest shopping mall in the state of Georgia, the largest being the Mall of Georgia in Buford, Georgia. The mall is anchored by Dillard's, Nordstrom, Von Maur, and Macy's. Perimeter Mall is different from other shopping malls in Atlanta in that it includes open-air shops, upscale restaurants, and salons, connected by gardens and paths. It also features valet parking. It can be accessed by MARTA's Dunwoody station, which opened at the southwest corner of its parking lot in 1996. History Opening and 1970s Perimeter Mall opened in 1971 and was the fourth mall to open in DeKalb County, after Avondale Mall in 1964, North Dekalb Mall in 1965, and the Gallery at South DeKalb in 1968. The mall's original anchor stores were Rich's and JCPenney, which made it very similar in design and layout to the nearby Greenbriar Mall. Perimeter Mall was the first mall in metro Atlanta to be located outside of I-285. In 1977, the first Great American Cookie Company store opened at the mall. 1980s In 1982, an additional wing that included a Davison's was added. This gave the mall a T shape. 1990s In February 1998, Nordstrom opened its first location in the Southeast, a 230,000 square foot store in the mall. It was a part of an another expansion. 2000s JCPenney left the mall around 2002, and the store was demolished to make way for a new Dillard's, which opened in 2005. Urban Shopping Centers sold the mall to The Rouse Company in 2002. It was sold to General Growth Properties in 2003. 2010s On January 4, 2012, Bloomingdale's announced that it would close its location in the mall. On January 5, Von Maur announced that it would take over that location and would set up its second location in Georgia at the mall. In 2013, the food court was renovated and a Chipotle Mexican Grill was added. In 2015–2016, the mall underwent renovations including new ceramic flooring, new lighting, modern seating areas, updated restrooms and new signage. Some of the mall's original 1970s decor was replaced. In March 2016, the Pinkberry location in the mall closed. It had opened in 2014. In March 2017, the Bebe Stores location in the mall closed. On August 4, 2019, a 13-year-old boy was washing his hands in a bathroom when a man standing next to him began asking inappropriate questions. He then lured him into the bathroom stall, locked the door and reached for the boy’s pants, police said. The victim managed to escape and run to his parents, who were waiting outside the restroom, Channel 2 reported. The teenager’s father then began to chase the suspect out of the mall, but police said he escaped. Police released surveillance footage of the suspect walking in the mall. Sgt. Robert Parsons told the news station the suspect may have been stalking the victim through several stores before following him into the bathroom. Anchors Current * Dillard's (opened 2005) * Macy's * Nordstrom (opened 1998) * Von Maur Former * Bloomingdale's * Davison's * JCPenney * Rich's See also * Perimeter Station Gallery Videos File:Thriving Mall- Perimeter Mall ATL|Mall Tour File:KONE Ecodisc MRL Traction Glass Elevator at Perimeter Mall Dunwoody Atlanta|The Main Elevator File:Montgomery Traction Elevators at Nordstrom (Perimeter Mall) in Dunwoody|The Nordstrom Elevator File:(Retake) Schindler HT Hydraulic Elevator Dillard's at the Perimeter Mall in Sandy Springs, GA|The Dillard's Elevator File:Westinghouse Hydraulic Elevator at Macy's Perimiter Mall in Atlanta, GA|The Macy's Elevator File:Von Maur- Perimeter Mall-ATL|Von Maur Tour File:New Schindler HT 330A Hydraulic Elevators @ Von Maur-Perimeter Mall in Sandy Springs, GA|The Von Maur Elevator File:Westinghouse Hydraulic Elevator at Bloomingdale's Perimeter|The Bloomingdale's Elevator External Links Perimeter Mall's Official WebsiteCategory:Malls in Georgia Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Brookfield Properties Retail Group Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1971 Category:Dillard's-anchored Malls Category:Nordstrom-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Former Bloomingdale's-anchored Malls Category:Former Rich's-anchored Malls Category:Von Maur-anchored Malls Category:1971